


Watching Snowflakes Melt

by giraffewithstripes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewithstripes/pseuds/giraffewithstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the third snowfall since Castiel's descent into humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Snowflakes Melt

Snow is a temporary phenomena in Kansas, that flourishes as quick as it fades. The snow lay unusually thick on the ground the third snow fall after Castiel had joined the ranks of humanity. He hadn’t really been aware of how much time had passed since he had fallen until he had crouched in the snowy field, watching snowflakes dissolve into beads of water onto his palm. Within the blink of an eye, the intricate shape of the snowflake would have disintegated into next to nothing on his hand. He had tried to pick out individual shapes within the eternal carpet of silver and white, but these eyes he had were so dull. Humanity had blurred and sharpened his senses in the most unsettling and peculiar of ways.  
The cold pricked against his skin. He flexed his stiffening fingers, now red and throbbing. With one arm, he wrapped his arm around his body, hoping to conserve some body warmth. He fumbled to take another scoop of the snow, so as to watch more of the shimmering snowflakes fade, as if they held an answer to the lost months and missing days. He shifted position; still trying to avoid his behind being in contact with the ground to avoid unnecessary unpleasantness. Cold and wet was not a nice combination.  
He blew out a puff of air, enjoying how it formed a white cloud of air, drinking in the crisp air that slipped past his throat into his chest. A hand clapped his shoulder. “You okay?”  
His eyes are first drawn to his lips, red with the cold, and the curl of white smoke that danced into the sky above. Castiel blinked, disrupted from the his reveries as his eyes catch Dean’s Winchester’s glistening green eyes, fixated on Castiel in concern. Heat crept from Castiel’s head to his toes, making his skin prickle. Another human sensation that he wasn’t used to.  
"Your nose is red," Dean chuckled. His laugh raised the hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck.  
His lips parted, ready to reply when Dean smacked a fistful of snow into his face. He blinked in shock, before fixing on Dean’s impish grin and crinkled eyes with a glare. “Dean Winchester,” He fumed. Dean’s eyes widened in thrilled fear as he stumbled to his feet for a hasty retreat. Castiel scraped some snow into his hand. Another snow ball hits his left shoulder, exploding on impact. Clumps of snow stuck to his coat. “Get back here!” He growled, stomping after Dean in his heavy boots, using his arm to shield himself as Dean practiced in the art of snowball making flings some more snowballs his way.  
He quickly adjusts, making to nick Dean in the stomach and his retreating back. His third throw narrowly misses his head. (He was planning to miss). Dean stops underneath a tree, holding up two fists in triumph: a challenge. With snowballs prepared, he enters Dean’s domain. He realises his mistake too late. Dean gives an evil smirk as he raises his hand to shake the branches above him, laughing at the fear in his opponent’s eyes as the pile of snow toppled onto his hapless victim.  
Snow was everywhere. Castiel blinked it out of his eyelashes. It stuck to his hair, his clothes and worst of all it crept down the back of his neck. He screeched it melted against his spine. Dean snorted, soon reduced to a wheezing mess, bending over double in laughter so fierce tears trickled down his cheeks.  
Castiel was merciless in his revenge, tackling Dean onto the ground. Dean raised a feeble hand in defence, still to incapacitated to defend himself, as Castiel pinned him down, grabbing fistfuls of snow and dumping them onto his face, grinning as Dean spat it everywhere. “I win.” Castiel declared, flicking his eyebrows upwards, daring Dean to argue. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, but not yet regained the breath to argue. “Two out of three?” He suggested.  
"Not a chance," Castiel replied, his eyes suddenly drawn to those entrancing green eyes and the snowflakes that stuck to his hair, darkening it as it melted. His heart thumped. Dean’s green eyes brushed against Castiel’s blue.  
Even he knew that was far too long to be polite. With a shaky, apologetic smile he rolled onto his back beside Dean, watching the snowflakes fall through the canopy; breathing in each other’s silence.


End file.
